A Green Farewell
by Jasmine Shigeru
Summary: Sequel to "Green Flame" Warning: Spoilers for "The Green Dream" and "Green No More." Tommy loses his Green Ranger powers for the last time.
1. Chapter 1

Title: A Green Farewell

Author: Jasmine Shigeru

Pairing: Tommy and Kimberly

Summary: 8 months of living with the fear of losing his Green Ranger powers, he loses them when he needs them the most.

Author Note: A little bit of evil Tommy fun.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Power Rangers nor do I wish I do. This is just for my entertainment and whoever wishes to read it. I am not making any profit from this and do not care to for that matter.

Rating: T

Chapter One

It was strange how a person's life could change so much in less than a year. One day, you're living a normal life and the next everything is different. Tommy Oliver understood this more than anyone. In the past 8 months, his life had been through some unbelievable changes.

First, Tommy's father had gotten a new job in the city of Angel Grove. A place Tommy had never heard of before. He guessed it was a small city, a town too big to be called a town. He knew he probably would not like moving to a place no one probably heard of. So, like most kids, he did not want to move. He wanted to stay in the small town that had been his home his whole life. But he had no choice. There were only three positive things he could think of was he could still do his martial arts, he would still be living in California, and the Power Rangers were there.

Second, when Tommy and his family moved to Angel Grove, he had to start a new school. He hated this change. He was not exactly the best student, but he was not the worst either. He was an average student and his teachers back home understood this and let him be. Tommy feared his new teachers would push him too hard and try to get his parents involved in his school life. The last thing he wanted was his mother to lecture him on school work. But there was an upside to this move. A Martial Arts Expo was being held at the local youth center and Tommy entered. He needed to take out some aggression over the major changes in his life. He had no idea that his participation would get him noticed.

The third change in Tommy's life occurred on the day he started school and found out who noticed him at the Martial Arts Expo. One was that of Kimberly Hart, a beautiful girl at his school, Tommy found interesting the moment he laid eyes on her. The other was Rita Repulsa, an evil sorceress who was trying to take over the world. Kimberly had offered him her friendship and a chance to meet her friends after school. Tommy accepted and was happy his family had moved at that moment. But then, Rita offered him something that was a major change in his young life. The evil witches offer was something he could not refuse, even though he wanted to, he had no choice but to be taken.

Next, Tommy's whole personality was changed. Rita had turned him into her Evil Green Power Ranger and forced him to fight the Power Rangers. Tommy tormented the Rangers well and fought even better. He nearly defeated the young heroes, but one of them, the Red Ranger, had defeated him first. The Red Ranger had destroyed his Sword of Darkness and broke the wicked spell Rita had placed on him.

The dark spell was broken, but the damage was done. Tommy began to brood. Even though, he was able to keep his powers and fight alongside the Rangers, there was always a gray cloud over his head. He worried if his new friends really forgave him for all of the terrible deeds he had done while he was evil. He worried that Rita could still turn him evil. What he really needed to worry about was Rita taking the powers she had given him back.

Tommy could not remember ever going near something that Rita could use to make a Green Candle. The candle, when lit, had the power to slowly drain the Green Ranger of his powers. It was working and Tommy could feel it. It was very painful it just left him weak. The only solution that came to mind early on was to get the candle before it burned out. His friends and fellow Rangers tried to get the candle, but could not. The city needed every Ranger to save it. So, Tommy had lost his Green Ranger powers, but Rita did not gain them either. Before the candle died out, Tommy gave Jason, the Red Ranger, his power coin giving his friend the last bit of Green Ranger energy.

It was months later, when Tommy's life changed again. It was a good and bad change. He was able to become a Power Ranger again. Being the only lifeline the Power Rangers had at the time, Tommy once again became the Green Ranger, but the power was only temporary. He was borrowing some of Zordon's, the Rangers' mentor. It was a tax on both. To make matters worse, Rita had been over thrown by someone more powerful, Lord Zedd and for some reason he had a vendetta against the young Tommy. Lord Zedd wanted to destroy the Green Ranger.

The only saving light to Tommy's up and downs was Kimberly, the Pink Ranger. She stuck with him through it all. From him gaining the Green Ranger powers to him losing them to him gaining them again, she was there. They had a strong friendship that was just that until Tommy lost his Green Ranger powers to the Green Candle. It was then that the former Green Ranger found the courage to ask the Pink Ranger out. It was a wonderful and simple date. It was on that night, Tommy wanted more from Kimberly. He wanted her to be his girl, but he wasn't sure if they were ready. Life was just getting in the way and would keep getting in the way.

Tommy had no idea that one major change in his life would set back his life with his friends, with Kimberly, and his life as a Power Ranger.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Tommy tossed and turned while he slept. His green sheets were half on the floor and half tangled around his body, his pillow had fallen to the floor, and his entire body was drenched in sweat causing his long hair was plastered to his face and neck.

He was having a terrible nightmare. In it he had lost his Green Ranger's powers completely, his friends were in trouble, and he was unable to help him. He could not move at all. It was as if Rita had put a spell on his body. It was awful. Right in front of his eyes one by one, Billy, Zack, Trini, Jason, and Kimberly all died a horrible death.

Billy was struggling to get up as two putties held down while Goldar approached him. It only took seconds for Rita's head henchman jammed his sword into his neck. Blood splattered and gushed out as the poor genius' glasses cracked.

Goldar then approached Zack. Again, putties held onto the Ranger, but instead of forcing him on the ground, the two putty patrollers held him by his arms. Zack tried to break free before the golden clad prime ape got to him but it was too late. Goldar slammed his foot into the Black Ranger's chest. The kick was so powerful it stopped Zack's heart instantly.

Trini's death was quick. She ran from Goldar until she saw the wall of a cliff. Rita's solider backed the Yellow Ranger into the nearest wall. He grabbed her neck and snapped it. The Asian girl fell to the ground. Her eyes were still open, empty with death; her head was fallen in an unnatural angle.

The winged alien was brutal when he got to the Red Ranger. Goldar charged at Jason. He backed handed the human into the wall were Trini's body lay. When Jason saw his fallen friend, he scooted away from her body and right into Goldar, who started to beat the Red Ranger's head and body. By the time the alien was done, Jason was unrecognizable.

Kimberly's death was worse. Tommy had to watch the girl he liked forced down by Goldar and raped. He heard the Pink Ranger's screams of horror and Goldar's cruel laugh, as he not only taunted Kimberly but Tommy himself. It made the Green Ranger's ears burn and he was slightly relieved when the golden clad warrior sliced Kim's body in half at her waist. The vision ended with Kimberly's death.

Tommy awoke abruptly, his eyes flying open. His heart was pounding rapidly in his room. He was trying to convince himself that what he had just witness was indeed just a dream. He sighed with relief once he realized he was safe at home, in his bed. He lied back down on his mattress and pulled his sheet to cover his body.

He glanced over at his clock. The green numbers read 5:30am. It was almost time for him to get ready for school and in 15 minutes, his alarm will go off. He sighed and closed his eyes. His dream flashed before him and he opened his eyes to get rid of the horrible image. Groaning deeply, Tommy decided to get up and get ready. He showered, dressed, and headed out to school. All while his dream was still weighing heavily on his mind. This was the third night in a row he had it.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm back with a few new chapters. Sorry for the wait. Life plus writer's block equals suckage.**

**Chapter Three**

Kimberly sighed in relief when the final bell of the day rang. She could not wait to talk to Tommy. Her crush on the Green Ranger had grown since his return to the team. They had had couple of dates, exchanged small gifts and helped each other out on the battlefield. It was almost as if they were a couple, but Tommy was afraid to take that final step and Kimberly respected that.

They fact that they were not official never took away from the excitement she felt every time she saw him. So, the Pink Ranger was ecstatic when she saw the green clad teen at his locker and cheerfully approached him.

"Hey' Tommy," she greeted.

She frowned when he ignored her. Tommy was always happy when she was around, but now it was like that time when he was evil and ignored her.

Dismissing his behavior, Kim tried again.

"Tommy?" She asked and tapped his arm to get his attention.

The Green Ranger turned to face her. She could tell by his expression that she had surprised him.

"Oh, Kim, sorry," he apologized with a small smile.

Kimberly relaxed knowing he was not evil again.

"Are you all right?" she asked.

"Yeah," he replied. "It's that dream I told you about."

Kim remembered. A couple of nights ago, Tommy had teleported into her room. He had waked her up by shaking her. When she opened her eyes, she had seen her crush was in tears.

"I just can't take it anymore, he had said. "I have to tell someone or this dream is going to drive me crazy."

Still half asleep, Kimberly sat up.

"What's wrong?" she had asked.

Tommy began to tell her every sordid detail of his dream. The lost of his powers, his feeling of helplessness, Billy's quick and bloody death, Goldar stopping Zack's heart, the sound of Trini's neck snapping, Jason's brutal death, and her own violent rape. All in front of the Green Ranger's eyes.

Kim had let him stay the rest of the night with her. Her mother was away on a business trip. The Pink Ranger knew Tommy needed to be around someone, so, she got another blanket and he slept in her bed covered with it and she slept beside him under her own blanket.

She had never seen her friend so vulnerable. It frightened her that the dream was still aqurring two days later.

"Oh," she said and looked around to see if anyone was near enough to hear, before whispering "The one when you lose your powers?"

"Yeah," Tommy said. "I've had it three nights in a row now and I just can't shake it. I'm starting to think it's a message that I'm at the end of my power cycle."

Kim stared up at him. She hated that he was haunted by this dream and was in no doubt of himself.

"All right, just try and think positive Tommy, okay?" she said trying to cheer him up but knowing it was not really working.

The Green Ranger gave a slight nod.

"Yeah," he said.

Kim shifted her backpack on her shoulder.

"Let's go to the Youth Center and see what the others are up to," she suggested with a smile.

Tommy smiled back.

"Okay," he said.

As they walked out of the school and towards the Youth Center, Kimberly was happy, that she could distract the Green Ranger from his troubles. Even if, it was just for a little while.

END OF CH. 5


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

It took Kimberly and Tommy less than 15 minutes for them to reach the Youth Center from Angel Grove High. They walked in a comfortable silence, not wanting to discuss the Green Ranger's dream at the moment. And when they arrived at the Youth Center, they were happy to spot Trini and Billy seated at a table close to the juice bar where the Blue Ranger had just finished showing the Yellow Ranger his new device.

"Hey, guys," Billy said as soon as he spotted the Pink and Green Rangers.

Hey," everyone else greeted.

"What's up?" the Blue Ranger inquired watching Kim take a seat next to Trini.

The Green Ranger continued to stand.

"Homework," he answered with a sigh. "I have to write a 500 word essay on a subject that interests me."

"Hmm…" Billy said thoughtfully. "What are you going to write about?"

"Mythology," Tommy replied.

Before anyone could inquire more on the assignment, Bulk and Skull entered the room drawing the attention to them.

"Are you sure we're gonna find the Power Rangers' secret I.D. with that thing?" Skull asked

.

"Of course, we are you dolt," Bulk answered his friend. "I got it at this spy shop man. You know it, it measures high energy levels like a, like a radar detector. The Power Rangers gotta be loaded with energy and this thing's gonna help us find them."

He fiddled with the detector and it began to react.

"Bulky, it's beeping like crazy. The Power Rangers gotta be around here." Skull stated excitedly.

Thinking quickly, Billy activated his own device, that just so happened to be an electronic scrambler.

"Gather around everyone," Bulk said trying to get everyone in the Youth Center attention. "We are about to find out who the Power Rangers really are."

Everyone watched as Billy's disrupter lead the comedic duo to Ernie, the Juice Bars owner. Everyone laughed as Ernie made fun of the duo, embarrassing the duo.

Jason, who had been working out with Zack, approached the other four Power Rangers.

"I hope you guys didn't spend a lot of money on that thing," he joked at the two bullies.

Turning serious the Pink Ranger leaned in closer to her friends.

"Guys, that was a close call," she whispered so that they were the only ones who could hear her.

"Now I know my scrambling device works," Billy said turning his invention off.

"Nice going Billy," Trini congratulated giving the Blue Ranger a high five. "Now they're really confused."

Tommy chuckled before he remembered he was supposed to be researching his paper now. He silently cursed his forgetfulness.

"Oh, I better run guys. I gotta make the library before it closes," Tommy said.

The other Rangers said their farewells as the Green Ranger left the Youth Center.

END OF CH. 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Tommy had a lot of time to think on his way to the library and back. His mind revolved around about Kim, the team, and his dream. He had no clue how he even got his research done for his paper. He was worried. What if he did lose his powers again? What would that mean for him? What would not being a Ranger do to his friendships with his teammates? Would he and Kim still talk?

There was just so much. He loved being a Power Ranger. He loved saving the world. He constantly felt the need to be a hero. It was like a hunger deep down that he did not know was there until he became the Green Power Ranger. And with the hunger came the need to never disappoint his friends, not ever lose their faith in him. He cherished his time with his friends and if he lost them, Tommy did not know what he was going to do.

Deep down, Tommy knew that his powers did not make him the person he was. They did not define him. But he just could not believe his own mind. He knew he would not lose his friends. He knew they would be by his side no matter what. They had down been the first time he lost his powers. Now would not be any different. His time with his friends would remain the same. The only difference would be that he would not be able to fight by their side. He also knew that Kim was a loyal friend and would do her best to preserve their friendship.

"They are my friends," Tommy thought. "They'll be there for me no matter what. And so what if I lose my powers, I will still be able to help them. I can fight a horde of putties by myself."

Before the unease could seep back into his thoughts, putties dropped down from the sky prepared to attack. They appearance of the clay troops surprised the young man.

"What, putties?" The Green Ranger said aloud.

This was the last thing he needed. He fought valently against the horde of Z-Putties. Brave, was a behavior Tommy Oliver was familiar with. He had to hang in there and fight for his own life, again.

It only took a few moments for Tommy to defeat the first rush of putties and he was feeling better for the first time that day when another set of goons appeared, grabbed him, and vanished with him.

For the second time in his life, Tommy Oliver had been kidnapped.

END OF CH.5


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

In a cave, probably in the middle of nowhere or, more than likely in another dimension, Tommy struggled in the grasps of his kidnappers as they appeared. He had to get away. That was all he knew. He had to get away. He did not want to find out what Lord Zedd had planned for him.

"Welcome," Goldar sneered. "To the dark chamber Green Ranger."

Tommy glared. He did not notice the golden monkey warrior when he first transported into the cave. The Green Ranger was not happy to see this enemy at all. He hated Goldar and he hated the monkey's gravelly quips.

"Great, I am in a different dimension," he thought. "And I have to deal with this lame brain."

He continued to struggle, trying to break free. Goldar paid him no attention to the teen's struggles as he summoned Lord Zedd's staff into his clawed hand.

"When I'm finished with you, your mind will be controlled by Lord Zedd," The Golden clad warrior proclaimed.

Tommy fought harder to break free. He did not want his mind taken over again. Once was enough for him.

"No way, Goldar," he exclaimed.

He had to fight.

"Oh, yes," Goldar gloated. "You'll then return to your friends and convince them to call up the Sword of Power, steal it, and bring it back to me."

"Never," he exclaimed. "I'll never turn against my friends again, Goldar."

He had to keep on fighting.

There was no way Tommy was going to betray his friends' trust in him.

"Oh, yes you will, Tommy," Goldar said as he raised the staff and pointed it in the Green Ranger's direction.

Red flames shot from the top of the staff and into the teen's body. Tommy fell to his knees as the Z-Putties released him. The Green Ranger tried to fight the power of the spell but quickly failed. The light of goodness in his mind swept away and replaced by the familiar darkness of evil. He lifted his head and stared up at the mutated monkey with wings. His eyes glowed red.

His fight was over. At least, externally.

"I will obey you," he said confirming the spells take over and that was the last thing he says before his mind turned to his own thoughts.

Inside his body, his good side and bad side were arguing. The evil was strong and fierce, while the good was weak and meek.

"_**I will betray the other Rangers,"**_ his mind said. _**"Lord Zedd will triumph."**_

"_No,"_ his heart proclaimed weakly. _"You can't."_

"_**I will,"**_ his mind said. _**"It is my duty."**_

"_No, you're a Power Ranger."_

"_**I'm evil,"**_ the evil side justified. _**"And the Power Rangers will pay for their goodness. I will have my revenge for what they did to me the last time."**_

Tommy's good heart remained quiet. He wanted to fight but he could not. It was powerless to stop the evil within him. It cried inwardly already grieving for his friends, their trust, and friendship he held with them.

END OF CH. 6


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

At the Youth Center, Kimberly, Jason, Zack, Trini, and Billy had all just finished their homework, oblivious to what had happened to Tommy, they were on their way to the park to play basketball. It was one of their favorite past times other than their individual interests and after school activities.

"You ready to play?" Jason asked as they all began leaving the juice bar.

Before the Power Rangers could leave the building, they heard the familiar chime of their communicators go off. They look around suspiciously and found a secluded alcove away from prying eyes and ears. Jason brought his left wrist close to his mouth.

"We read you, Zordon," the Red Ranger said into his communicator.

"Lord Zedd has created a powerful new monster called Robogoat," the Ranger's mentor's voice boomed out. "Prepare to teleport to the Command Center for a briefing."

The Rangers all brought their left wrists up to chest level to press the button that would teleport them to the Command Center when Tommy approach them.

"What's up guys?" he asked behaving as if nothing was wrong with him.

"Hi," Kim said.

"Hey man," Zack greeted. "You're just in time. Zedd's at it again."

"We're teleporting," Jason ordered.

None of them had a single clue, even when he stared darkly at his friends, that Tommy was under an evil spell, the Rangers teleport to their headquarters.

Inside the coolly colored Command Center, the six different color beams appeared. Red for Jason, yellow for Trini, blue for Billy, black for Zack, pink for Kimberly, and green for Tommy. The colors transformed into the teenagers. They were standing with the viewing globe in front of them.

"Guys, look," Trini exclaimed as she saw the image in the globe.

Kimberly frowned at the orb. The creature that the orb displayed disgusted her. Well, most of the creatures the Rangers fought she thought were disgusting. There was no surprise there. She could have guessed she had seen grosser in the past, but still…

"What is that thing?" she grossed.

"His name is Robogoat and he draws his various strengths from mystical and mechanical sources," Zordon explained to his team. "You must stop him before he reaches Angel Grove."

Tommy studied the image. He had just seen the creature in one of the mythology books he had checked out from the library. He admired the monster. It looked almost powerful enough to destroy the Power Rangers Lord Zedd did well with this one. He almost smiled wickedly. He just knew this monster would give the good Rangers trouble, but instinctively he knew, the monster would not be able to complete his purpose. The Green Ranger sneered inwardly so the others could not see. The Rangers were too strong of a team. Only he knew their weaknesses and how to split them up, only he would succeed in destroying the Rangers.

Kim smiled in her mind. The monster was out of the city. That was always good. Less lives were put into danger and no buildings could be destroyed. Her thoughts were interrupted by Tommy."

"Count me in," he volunteered.

"No way, Tommy," Kim exclaimed concerned for Tommy's health and limited powers. "You have to conserve your powers."

"We may need to rely on you for a bigger battle later on," Jason reasoned.

"Yeah," the Pink Ranger agreed interrupting her crush's thoughts.

Tommy nearly rolled his eyes. The Rangers could be annoying, especially a Pink Ranger who said dumb things and asked dumb questions. All she ever did was repeat what was already said seconds before. Lucky for her she was so hot or he would want to kill her with the rest.

"Wait a minute," he said remembering his mission. "Zordon, what if we summon the Sword of Power. Maybe that will give me an extra boost of power to sustain me through the fight."

"It just might work," Billy said.

Zordon agreed and the Rangers summoned the Sword of Power. Immediately, Tommy took the sword in his hands and laughed maniacally.

"Hey, man," Zack said feeling betrayed.

The other Ranger's shared his sentiment. They all stood back as they watched the sixth Ranger in disbelief.

"You fools," the Green Ranger gloated with a wicked laugh. "Your hours are numbered, Power Rangers."

Leaving the Rangers confused, he vanished in a ball of red light.

Kimberly and the others stood in shock for a couple of minutes. All they did was stare at the spot Tommy once stood. None of them believed what just happened.

"I don't believe it," Zack said in a near outrage.

Kim was in a half daze. Her mind was going over the events of the day.

"I can't believe this is happening again," she said in a near whisper.

END OF CH.7


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

Kimberly and the other Rangers stood in shock. Their world just turned upside down again. It was hard for them to believe Tommy would ever be evil again. Kimberly felt tears well up in her eyes but she did not shed them. This was not right. Something had to be wrong.

She looked at each of her friends. Billy and Trini stared in confusion at the spot the Green Ranger once stood. Jason and Zack looked angry, Jason especially. Out of all the Rangers, the Red Ranger was the only one who had felt the Green Ranger's power. First while fighting Tommy alone when the other teen was evil and the second, from himself holding the Dragonzord power coin in his possession when Tommy lost his powers the first time. Jason, Knew the danger the Green Ranger could be.

Trini, Zack, and Billy only knew half the rage and power Tommy had inside him while he was evil. They were not that important to the Green Ranger for him to put too much time in torturing them. They were just an enemy to be destroyed as his master requested.

Kimberly swallowed her tears. She never realized how much she and Tommy had talked about the time he was evil. Never had she noticed the knowledge she had on his mind during that short period. She understood the boy better than any of her other friends, even Jason. She was the one who have known him the longest. She knew how his dark thoughts turned to rape, mental, physical, and emotional abuse, and murder when it came to her. She knew that, even though not normally, jealousy conquered the Evil Green Ranger's mind whenever she was near Jason, Zack, and Billy.

Trini lightly touched Kimberly's shoulder, making the Pink Ranger jump and pulling her thoughts. The Yellow Ranger offered her a pitying smile and Kimberly smiled sadly in return.

Jason had walked away from the group. He was tense, clutching a fist in one hand. He looked as if he wanted to hit something or someone.

Zack was no different. The Black Ranger stood at the console closest to Zordan, his mouth moving as he silently tried to calm down.

Billy had decided to find his blue tennis shoes fascinating. Out of everyone, he looked the most out of place. He had retreated into his old shy ways.

Kimberly could tell she was faring better than her friends. She could handle this. They would find a way to make Tommy good again.

END OF CH.8


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Tommy teleported back to the cave, he quickly glanced around the chamber and gripped the Sword of Power tightly in his right hand. He could sense something was wrong, he just did not know what it was.

"Ah," Goldar's voice invaded the Green Ranger's hearing. "The Sword of Power."

Tommy turned to face the golden armored monkey. For some reason he wanted to attack. He never really liked the prime ape. Not when he first was evil and not when he was good. Goldar was a creature Tommy Oliver wished never existed. But since the giant pain did exist, the Green Ranger knew they were working on the same side, but something was not right.

"Now you will hand it over to a friend of mine," Goldar instructed.

Tommy closed his eyes. The feeling he had had something to do with the sword. He instinctively knew he should not hand it over. Mentally shaking himself, Tommy forced himself to believe that the feeling was from his good side trying to reemerge itself. He turned to see Robogoat appearing from the mist.

"So, weakling Power Ranger, give me the sword," the monster baaed.

Tommy's grip on the sword tightened as he reluctantly lifted his arm. Robogoat held out his hand to take the weapon away. Just as the sword was released from the teenager's grasp, he felt something slip away. He now understood why he should have never let go of the sword as soon as Robogoat wrapped a fist around the handle.

"You are free," Goldar told him.

Tommy closed his eyes and finally understood. With his task complete, there was no need for him to be evil anymore. All of his evil plans were laid to waste. The evil of him slipped away.

"Free to be destroyed," Robogoat said. "I will smash the powers of each Ranger, starting with you."

Hearing this threat, Tommy snapped his eyes open.

"No," he exclaimed and tried to grab the monster but it vanished before his arms could touch it.

Now angry, Tommy turned to Goldar and prepared to morph.

"Go on Ranger," Goldar taunted. "Use up the last of your powers. It's exactly what we want you to do."

Ignoring him and without hardly a hesitation, Tommy made his decision to morph anyway.

"It's morphin time," he exclaimed. "Dragonzord!"

Morphed now, Tommy exited the Dark Chamber to search for Robogoat.

"Where'd you go?" He asked. "Come out and fight!"

He moved cautiously around the area. He was now in an abandoned quarry.

"I've got to get the sword of Power back," he said aloud to himself. "Even if it's the last thing I do."

He almost smiled when he spotted the sword buried in some rocks on a cliff. He knew it was a trap. It would be too easy to run up and grab the sword. He weighed his options. He had to flush out the monster.

"Wait, there it is," he said. He said for show. "The sword is ours. Their never turn me against my friend's again. The sword is ours."

Tommy races for the sword and Robogoat attacks.

"If you want the Sword of Power, you'll have to conquer me first, Green Ranger," Robogoat challenged.

Tommy smiled under his helmet.

"No problem, geekoid, you're history," he announced.

"Not as long as I have the sword," Robogoat said and slashed at the Green Ranger.

"That sword belongs to the Power Rangers," Tommy said bravely and began to fight back against the monster.

"You want the sword?" Robogoat teased. "Here it is."

He jabbed his weapon at Tommy. It was not the sword at all. It was a different weapon, a rod of some kind. The Green Ranger rolls his eyes. He easily flips over his enemy and grabs the sword.

"Like I said, Goat face," he said triumphantly. "The sword belongs to the Power Rangers and no one else, got it."

"You're wrong," Robogoat said. "It's mine and I'll use it to steal your powers."

Tommy looked down at the sword and it turns into the stick. It was unbelievable. He was tricked.

"What?" He said in shock. "No way."

He is attacked once more by the monster before the monster hides again.

"Where'd he go?" Tommy asked quietly looking around for the beast only to have it appear again, sneaking an attack.

"Victory is mine," the monster announced. "Goodbye, Green Ranger."

Robogoat blasts Tommy off the side of the cliff. The Green Ranger rolled down the wall of the cliff, slowing his fall. He landed at the bottom with a thud. It was at this time the Green Ranger grew weak.

"My powers, they're fading," he said woefully. "I've got to tell the guys what happened."

END OF CH.9


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

The original five Power Rangers had not left the Command Center. They were all still reeling with the mixed emotions Tommy's sudden betrayal had caused. Kimberly most of all.

It was hard on the Pink Ranger. She had a crush on the Green Ranger ever since the moment she was him at the Martial Arts Expo several months ago. And even though they had been on a few dates and had yet to become an official couple, there was still a connection between them, a bond that being Power Rangers had helped develop.

Tommy being put under another spell that turned him evil only made Kimberly want to cry. It seemed that the Green Ranger was the one who had the hardest time out of all of them.

Trini had gotten over her fear of heights, Zack had difficulties fighting very strong monsters on his own, Billy's fights always were personal, her own tested her calmness, her ability to control her emotions, and Jason, well, being the leader and strongest fighter had to fight the toughest monsters, Tommy, Goldar, and had to look after everyone else while keeping a cool head.

But Tommy's time as a Ranger had been rough from the start. First, with Rita turning him evil and making him the Green Ranger, then him losing his powers, and when he gained his powers back, it was only temporary, he had to borrow some of Zordon's energy. Now, he was evil again. Kimberly knew Tommy was going to struggle with this mentally. He already felt guilty for the first time he was evil and the wicked thoughts that came with it. Now he would have something else weighing down his broad shoulders.

"Alpha," Zordon's voice broke through Kimberly's thoughts. "Do you have a lock on Tommy yet?"

"Yes, I've found him by the mountains," the little robot answered.

"Tommy's out of Lord Zedd's trance, but his powers are fading," Zordon said and Kimberly wondered how the ancient wizard knew this, but was relieved by the news that her love interest was no longer evil.

"He needs your help Rangers."

"It's morphin' time!" Jason cried and they morphed.

END of CH.10


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Meanwhile, before he was located by Alpha, Tommy was still hiding from Robogoat. His powers were fading in and out and it was draining his own life force. He was getting weaker and weaker and he knew that it was only a matter of time before the monster found him and destroyed him.

The Green Ranger wasn't ready to die. There was so much more he wanted to do in his life. He wanted to become a third degree then forth degree black belt. He wanted to go on another date with Kimberly. He wanted to grow up.

This wasn't fair. Everything was ending before his life could really began. He was too young for this.

He could feel tears well up to his eyes. What would his friends tell his parents? Would they tell them the truth? Would they tell them that their only child was secretly a Power Ranger and had died because his powers had been stolen from him several months before and regained his powers only at a weaker state that caused his death?

He breathed in heavily. It was all too much. He was going to die at 16. He gasped. He had just turned 16. He's family and friends were there. He and Kimberly were able to be alone for an hour and were able to make out. It was the happiest day of his life. Now there will never be happier days.

Just when the Green Ranger had come to his morbid conclusion, the other Rangers were teleported to his location. The immediately confronted Robogoat.

"Welcome Rangers," the monster greeted.

"Robogoat, he's got the sword," Jason stated the obvious. "Ready."

His team took on fighting stances.

"Yes," the goat baaed. "Ready for your destruction. You Rangers are finished. Let the games begin."

The monster started his attack and blasted the Rangers with a lightning attack. The Rangers fell to the ground stunned and struggled to stand.

Jason gave them orders and they followed them as quickly as their bodies would allow. Robogoat did not like this idea and suggested that they battled one on one and the Red Ranger decided the monster wasn't as dumb as it looked. It probably knew it didn't stand a chance with all of the Rangers attacking him at once.

Robogoat got rid of the other Rangers, leaving no one but himself, the Red Ranger, and the still hidden Green Ranger on the battlefield.

Jason and Robogoat charged at each other with their swords drawn. They clash both fighting on equal footing despite Robogoat being able to know Jason down. With haste, the Red Ranger was able to recover and hold his ground with the monster. It wasn't long before the leader of the Power Rangers was able to disarm Robogoat. The sword turning to a wooden staff at the monster's feet.

"Impossible," he cried out indignantly. "Where is the sword?"

"Zordon teleported it back to the Command Center where it belongs," Jason revealed. "Now I'm going to teach you not to mess with the Power Rangers. I want my friends back."

They attack one another again. Robogoat using his rod. They fought for a few minutes before Jason was able to release his friends and just when he told them about Lord Zedd made his monster to grow.

"Mastodon Lion Thunderzord Power," Zack cried out.

"Pterodactyl Firebird Thunderzord Power," Kimberly shouted.

"Triceratops Unicorn Thunderzord Power," Billy yelled out.

"Saber-Tooth Tiger Griffin Thunderzord Power," Trini exclaimed.

"Tyrannosaurus Red Dragon Thunderzord Power," Jason called his zord.

They formed the Thunder Megazord.

While the Rangers were fighting Robogoat, from his hiding spot, Tommy's communicator goes off.

"I'm still here," he answered. "I read you, Zordon."

He looks up to the battle.

"Oh no," he said. "My dream is coming true after all."

He knew that was a stretch, but his friends were fighting without him and could lose if he wasn't able to help.

"I mustn't give up," he said finding the much needed courage he lost just moments ago. He pulled out his Dragon Dagger.

"Come on, buddy," he said to his zord. "Once more, for old times."

Tommy played the flute of his dagger, but it didn't work.

"It's not working, on no."

He looked back up at the battle before him.

"Zordon, they're counting on me. Come on put me back into the fight," the Green Ranger pleaded. "Man, can't believe this is happening."

And just when it seemed that he lost all his hope again, the other Power Rangers defeated Robogoat. The good guys had won. They didn't need the Dragonzord at all. Tommy's dream did not come to pass.

END OF CH. 11


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Tommy and Kim are on the steps at Angel Grove High while Jason stood leaning against the banister next to them. They were alone, the rest of the halls of the school abandoned since it were the end of the school day and everyone else had ventured home.

It was a sad gathering, the three Rangers not yet ready to go home. The thought of Tommy losing his powers for good was weighing down their shoulders. Jason and Kimberly wished they could help more than giving their friend comforting words. Tommy was wishing that he wasn't losing his powers at all, that he could stay a Power Ranger, and be there for the team.

"So, how did your essay come out?" the Pink Ranger asked trying to avoid the real subject that she knew was bothering the Green Ranger.

"Pretty good," Tommy answered. "Although, just between us, I'm a little burnt out on short stories."

"No, doubt," Jason joked with a chuckle.

"I'm at the end guys," Tommy said sadly.

The mood between the three friends became serious.

"Tommy don't say that," Kimberly said trying to remain hopeful.

She was of course still worried, but she felt the need to sooth the boy she hoped would someday become her boyfriend, officially, instead of voice her concern and add to his already troubled state.

"My powers are almost gone. It's what my dreams been telling me. It's what I've been feeling inside," the Green Ranger realized.

"Man, you've been through it before," Jason comforted. "You came back strong."

"Not this time," Tommy said. "It's different. This time it's for good. Lord Zedd's had it in for me ever since the beginning."

Kimberly reaches over to gently lay a comforting hand onto his wrist. She gave him a pitying look.

"And he's closing in," Tommy said with sorrow.

Kimberly's other hand touched his arm, then his back and Jason gently touched his friend's shoulder. They could not disagree with the Green Ranger this time. They both knew he was right. Tommy's days has the Green Power Ranger were numbered.

END OF CH.12

ALSO END OF "THE GREEN DREAM". THE NEXT PART OF THE STORY WILL FOLLOW THE TWO PARTER "GREEN NO MORE."


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Ever since Robogoat, Tommy's life had not been so easy. Lord Zedd had attacked four timesand he was becoming predictable when it came to his plans, send down a monster to rid the Green Ranger of his powers and the evil lord was slowly succeeding.

First Tommy had been kidnapped by Lord Zedd's Octophantom monster. It's jar was made to hold the Rangers and steal the Rangers' powers. The Rangers defeated the monster with all of their powers still fully intact, except for Tommy's. The battle did indeed take away some of Tommy's powers, leaving him a bit weaker than he was before.

The next battle did not help the Green Ranger's power dilemma. Lord Zedd continued his relentless assault on the teenager. The Stag Beetle was made to defeat the Green Ranger. It, like the Octophantom, was able to drain Tommy of his powers. It was amazing that he was able to remain morphed after his powers were stolen. The monster was made to be use thr Green Ranger's powers against the Rangers. The team was able to get Tommy's powers back, well, what was left of his powers after the Stag Beetle had used some of them up.

The third battle was also a plot to drain Tommy of his powers. Only this time, Zedd didn't kidnap Tommy, he kidnapped Trini's young neighbor. The monster, Invenusable Fly Trap was a tough beast. When it was closed it was invincible. The monster was able to us its chest mouth to kidnap Jason, Kimberly, Zack, and Billy, as leverage for Tommy to give up his powers. Tommy was willing to trade his life for Trini's neighbor and give up his remaining powers. Luckily, though weaker, the Green Ranger did not have to give up his powers. The Power Rangers were able to defeat Zedd's monster. Tommy, again, was weaker but still the Green Ranger.

The battle against the last monster of Lord Zedd's left Tommy even more discouraged than before. The villain had the monster Guitardo to use Kimberly's guitar against the Rangers. The monster could used music to hypnotize the monster's victims to make them do whatever it wanted. This power incapacitated Jason, Zack, Trini, and Billy, leaving Kimberly and Tommy alone to battle the monster. Tommy was brave and went up against the monster on his own, discovering the monster's weakness, music. Tommy was able to use his Dragon dagger/flute against the monster and Kimberly turned her Power Bow into a harp to use against Guitardo. Together, they were able to defeat the monster. The battle left Tommy further drained of his powers. He was still upset over his weakened powers, but in the end, Kimberly's song she wrote with Zack especially for the Green Ranger helped him feel better. It was a really touching song it made him feel that if he wanted his friends' help, he could always count on them, but still the reality of the Green Ranger's situation still weighed down the young man.

Tommy's powers are quickly fading and he could feel that he didn't have many battles left in him. Though he knew and understood this, he could not accept it. He knew he adjusted well after he lost his powers the first time, but now he just couldn't. He wanted to protect the world, he wanted to continue to fight side by side with his friends. He didn't want to be a normal person with normal problems. And to make matters worse, because of his fear, instead of becoming closer to his friends, he was pulling away from them.

Tommy stopped spending most of his time with his friends. He wasn't spending as much time at the Youth Center like he used to. He stopped talking to Trini, Zack, or Billy. He barely talked to Jason or Kimberly. Tommy could tell they were worried but he couldn't bring himself to be more open. He felt that this was is battle and it he had to fight it alone.

END OF CH. 13


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Tommy stood outside of the Youth Center, a basketball in hand. He was in deep thought. Again he felt he was at the end of his time as the Green Power Ranger.

He was feeling weaker and weaker even without joining the Rangers' daily battles with Lord Zedd. And the battles only made the power draining worse.

He bounced his basketball once. Then twice, absently trying to do something. Tommy hated not doing anything. He hated feeling useless and more often than not he has been feeling useless.

"Hey," Kimberly's voice brought him out of his thoughts.

"Jason told me I'd find you here. How are you?"

Tommy turned to the Pink Ranger.

"All right," he lied. "The results of the bio-scan Alpha ran on me come in tomorrow."

He shots the ball into a nearby hoop and missed.

"Well, maybe Zordan can find away to increase your powers," Kimberly said her voice filled with hope.

Tommy sighs knowing there is no hope for him.

"I don't want to get my hopes up, Kim. Lord Zedd's been after me ever since he took over Rita's place. And he's not stopping until I'm stripped of all of my powers."

This was the reality Tommy knew the other Rangers, especially, Kimberly, did not want to face.

Before Kimberly could say something to cheer the Green Ranger up, white lightning began to flash around them, startling the two teens. The something really surprising appeared before them. A faded, almost ghostly image of Tommy was standing a few feet away from them.

"Tommy, look," Kimberly exclaimed.

The image approached them and they walked towards it, meeting halfway they faced each other.

"It's me," the corporeal Tommy said with awe.

"I'm you from… Future…" the ghostly Tommy spoke, his voice fading in and out. "Final battle.. Remember. Communicator. That's all I can… Tell you. Don't give up. You… Right after."

The lightning flashes again and Tommy's future image vanishes.

"What was that all about?" Kimberly asked.

Tommy continued to stare at the place his image had just stood.

"Some kind of warning from the future," he answered the Pink Ranger.

He couldn't believe it,. His life was about to go from bad to worse.

The inevitable was going to happen. His next battle was going to be the Green Power Ranger's last.

END OF CH.14


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

Later that day, Tommy made it home. He did not know how he made it there. He had been distracted all day, especially after seeing his future self and hearing the warning.

The poor boy was in complete shock. He was going to fighting his last battle soon. He wasn't sure when, but knowing Lord Zedd it probably would be sometime during the week.

The Green Ranger sighed as he flopped down onto his bed. He tucked his arms behind his head and stared up at his ceiling.

He absently rubbed his communicator. His future self had told him to remember his communicator. That was going to be difficult. Tommy was known for his forgetfulness, especially when he's told to remember. He only got worse the more he tried. It was a frustrating fault that he had tried to fix only to fail. He hoped that when the time came, he would for once forget to be forgetful.

That was all his future self had told the sixth Ranger. Remember his communicator. Beyond that the message was completely jumbled. His voice had faded in and out like a bad signal.

Tommy frowned and turned to lay on his side. Future Tommy had sounded so weak, like he had no more fight left in him. He sounded as if he was on the verge of collapsing.

It was all confusing, Tommy knew that he was going to lose his powers soon. He even had a feeling that it would be during or after the Ranger's next battle. So, why was he surprised to learn that he was going to be weakened by his next fight. It made no sense to him until he realized why he was so bothered. He was afraid.

Tommy Oliver was afraid. He could not only lose his powers during his final battle, but he could lose everything, his friends his family, his life. He could be weak enough to die.

The thought was so frightening that the teen began to cry. For the first time since he was thirteen Tommy allowed tears to fall from his eyes and he cried until sleep took him.

The next morning, Tommy was exhausted. Even though slept all through the night, he was dead tired. He didn't want to go to school the next day. His mind was still preoccupied by his warning from the future. He was still afraid of going into battle again. He didn't want to face his friends. But he knew he had to man up and go to school anyway. He had to face his fears. He had to be the hero he knew he was.

When he got to school, the Green Ranger saw his friends, Zack, Billy, Jason and two other guys he had never seen before. They were talking, they looked so happy and carefree. He hated to go over to them and tell them what was going on through his mind.

Waiting until the Black, Blue, and Red Rangers were alone, Tommy sighed and approached the.

"Hey, Tommy," Billy greeted him. "Kimberly told us what happed to you outside."

Tommy sighed again. He was relieved that the Pink Ranger had filled the others in. It meant it was a little less for him to tell.

"Man, it was really weird," he said. "There was some guy who looked just like me."

Even though he made it sound like he wasn't sure that he knew the message was from himself, Tommy knew deep down that the person he saw was his future self. He wanted to get his friends opinion on the vision.

You know it's quite possible we appeared from a rip in the space time continuum," the Blue Ranger pondered out loud.

Tommy listened intently, awaiting Billy's further thoughts on the situation, but it did not come. Bulk and Skull came rolling towards the male Rangers in two trash cans, causing the boys to leap over them. When they looked up at the cause, they saw a new group of bullies. Five of them to be exact and Tommy could tell they were going to be trouble.

The rest of the day was uneventful, Tommy didn't get much advice from his other friends. Trini insisted that everything would be alright, Kimberly kissed his cheek and told him that they would figure out something, Jason said that Zordon would find a way to help the Green Ranger, Zack told him that things could be worse, and Billy was scribbling in a notebook about time space continuums. All in all no real help to the sixth Ranger, but a little comforting none the less.

END OF CH. 15


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Later that day, Tommy stood in the Command Center, awaiting the results of his earlier scans. The other Power Rangers were all at the beach waiting for him to come to them with the news, good or bad.

"So, what's the verdict, Zordon?" the Green Ranger asked.

"I'm afraid the news is not good, Tommy," Zordon answered.

Tommy sighed. He was afraid of that.

"The bio scans," he asked.

"The scan came up negative," his mentor explained. "Our last effort to restore your powers have failed. Tommy, you may have enough power for one last fight."

Tommy understood, but he was certain he would be able to go into his next battle. His future self had said so.

He remembered he got no real answers from his friends about his vision. He had to ask Zordon his opinion on the subject.

"What about the vision I had from the future, Zordon? What'd it mean?"

"Alpha is still trying to pinpoint its origin but there is one thing significant about your vision, although you were in the middle of a battle, you were not wearing your Green Ranger costume."

That did not help. It did not make Tommy feel better or relieve his fears. But there had to be positive somewhere.

"But if I'm in a fight without my powers, how can I possibly win?" Tommy asked hopefully and he could tell that like him, Zordon did not have the answer.

END OF CH. 16


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

At the beach, while waiting for Tommy, Zack and Jason were practicing their kata. Meanwhile, Kimberly and Billy were searching for seashells.

"Hey, I talked to Trini today, she's staying with her grandmother," Kimberly said as she dug through the sand.

"What's she say?" Billy asked as he picked up a shell.

Billy always had an interest in the Yellow Ranger. Kimberly was the only one to notice this. Trini just thought Billy was being friendly, Billy always believed Trini would not be interested in him, both Jason was blinded by his own crush on the Vietnamese-American, Zack didn't notice because of his continue hunt for Angela's affections, and Tommy only saw Kimberly.

Kimberly thought it was cute that her friends were crushing on each other and didn't know it.

"Um… She's worried about Tommy too." Kimberly answered.

"Don't worry we should know how his power stand shortly," the Blue Ranger said.

Kimberly bit her lip. She hoped that the results of Tommy's test were positive. She couldn't bare it if the results were negative. Since becoming a Power Ranger, Tommy had gone through so much. He deserved a bit of hope.

Plus, Lord Zedd was a powerful enemy. The Rangers needed all the help they could get to stop his monsters. The last thing the Power Rangers needed was to be one Ranger short.

Kimberly gave a mental sigh. She really liked Tommy too. He would more than likely isolate himself from their group again. He had done so months ago, nothing was preventing it again. He probably wouldn't even want to date her either. They had been a few dates and she was looking forward to going out with the Green Ranger again. They had been so busy recently and everyone was concerned over his powers. There was no time for dating.

Kim stared at the sand and frowned. She hadn't not thinking positively. She was the chipper one. Tommy looked to her when it came to comfort and she felt that right now she would let him down.

Sighing physically, Kimberly pushed her negative thoughts back and continued to scourer the beach for seashells. It was the only thing she could do while she and the others waited for Tommy to arrive.

END OF CH. 17


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

"Whoa, what a funky looking shell." Kimberly said as she picked up the shell.

While Billy studied the shell, impressed by her find, when the new school bullies approached them.

"Awe, searching for seashells," the bully with glasses said with fake sweetness.

A bit annoyed by the interruption, Billy and Kim stood.

"How sweet," the bully with a pink bandana added as she knocked Kimberly's bucket out of her hands.

"Oh, great, you're back," Zack said as he saw the bullies messing with the Pink and Blue Rangers.

"Hey, what's the problem?" Jason asked. He and Zack approached them.

"Angel Grove belongs to us now. We want to make sure you understand that loud and clear." said the tallest Bully.

The bullies took offensive poses, prepared to fight the four Power Rangers, but white bolts of lightning appear and surround them, stopping them. When the lightning stopped the bullies were gone.

"What happened to them?" Kim asked in confusion.

"I don't know? They just disappeared. Hopefully, Zordon will have the answers," the Blue Ranger said.

The four Rangers find a secluded spot on the beach and Jason contacts Zordon.

"Zordon," he says into his communicator.

"Yes, Jason," Zordon replies.

"The new bullies just disappeared," the Red Ranger explained.

"Lord Zedd must be up to something," Zordon said. "Teleport to the Command Center immediately."

"Right," Jason said and the Rangers teleported to the Command Center.

The Rangers appeared in front of Zordon.

"Alpha, contact Trini," Zordon ordered the robot.

"Yes, Zordon." Alpha obeyed and moved to contact the Yellow Ranger.

"Hey, how did your tests come out?" Kim asked Tommy.

"Negative," Tommy answered. "I've got maybe one more fight let."

"Tommy," Kimberly practically sighed his name as she felt pity for the teen.

She was about to offer him some comforting words when the alarm blares loudly in the Rangers' ears.

"Trouble in Angel Grove Rangers." Zordon said as they turned to the Viewing Globe and saw Lord Zedd's new monster created from one of the seashells on the beach.

"One of Zedd's monster is tearing up the city." Jason said.

"Man, this guys tough," Zack said horrified by the monster's strength. "We're gonna need major zord power to stop him."

"You can count on me." Tommy volunteered.

He was never one to back out of a fight.

"As soon as Trini's here we'll make our plan," he said.

It was barely two minutes after Tommy had said this that Trini teleported into the Command Center.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Zedd's at it again," Billy informed.

"Tommy, we can't let you help us." Kimberly pleaded to the Green Ranger.

"Kimberly's right, man," Zack agreed. "We should handle it on our own."

"Maybe not Rangers," Zordon disagreed. "Scanners indicate the creature's name is Turbanshell and he's power level is dangerously high."

"You hear that?" the Green Ranger said triumphantly. "I'm going with you guys and that's final."

"Tommy, only you can decide your own destiny." Zordon said solemnly.

"Good luck, man," Zack wished.

"All right, it's morphin time!" Jason shouted.

The Power Rangers morphed and then teleported to where the monster was attacking the city. They fought Turbanshell and had to call upon the Thunder Megazord and Tommy, somehow, was able to summon Dragonzord. The Rangers fought valiantly but were thrown out of their megazord.

The Rangers were tossed onto a nearby field. Concerned they rushed to Tommy.

"Tommy, are you okay?" Kimberly asked.

"I'm okay," Tommy said weakly. "I'm just a bit weak."

"Come on, guys, we can't give up," Zack said trying to cheer the group up. "We're the Power Rangers."

Tommy vanishes before their eyes.

"Tommy," Kimberly called out in shocked.

END OF CH. 18


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Tommy was transported to a wheat field. No one else was around and he was confused and out of his Green Ranger uniform.

"What the…? Where'd everybody go?" Tommy said as he looked around. "Where am I? I'm all alone."

Then, Turbanshell appeared and attacked him, draining him of his powers.

Tommy dodged as much of the monsters attack the best as he could. He ran to hide behind a boulder.

Breathing hard, Tommy thought about his surroundings. It had to be Lord Zedd's doing. There was no other way he could have ended up in this place.

There wasn't much around. No trees or water. Tommy did not hear the sound of birds or bugs. There was no wildlife. Except for the wheat, there was no vegetation. And the only living things there was him and Turbanshell.

This was a living nightmare. The end of Tommy's time as the Green Power Ranger. He could feel it. His final battle was now. All he had to do was keep his life. But how was he going to do that? He was alone and probably in another dimension. Away from his friends and, more than likely, he couldn't morph. He was trapped.

END OF CH. 19


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

After Tommy's disappearance, the other Rangers tried to contact their Command Center, but found that they could not.

"Something must be jamming the frequency," the Blue Ranger said trying his communicator again and it made a noise that was a lower tone than normal and sounded more like a broken buzzer.

"What are we going to do?" Kimberly asked.

"We have to find Tommy somehow," Trini said and before anyone else could respond, just like the five bullies on the beach, white lightning surrounded them and they were transported away from Angel Grove.

They landed in front of a cave in an otherwise empty world and they were no longer morphed.

"Where are we?" Kimberly.

No one answered as they took in their surroundings. They looked like the lost children that they were. Alone and frightened in a world that they did not know and was only heightened by the laughter of both Goldar and his master.

"Welcome, Rangers," Lord Zedd greeted. "Perhaps, you're wondering where you are? Well, you are now in my dimension known as the other world. I'm afraid that you will find your morphers are useless here. And Zordon cannot help you either. With this crystal I have sealed off his precious Command Center forever."

He paused to give a wicked, monstrous laugh.

" And now dear friends it's time to meet you replacements," he continued.

The Power Rangers head turned to the cave. Five other Rangers exited the cave.

"Behold, my Rangers, the Dark Rangers." Zedd introduced with an evil laugh. "Victory is mine. My moral enemy, Zordon choose five teenagers to become Power Rangers and degend the world. I also have chose five, my dark Rangers to destroy it."

Lord Zedd let out another bout of laughter at his victory.

"Your evil will never win out in the end, Zedd," Trini glared at him.

"And who's going to stop me?" Zedd asked snidely. "Certainly not you and with Zordon and Alpha locked in the Command Center, they won't be much help either."

"You guys don't know what you're doin'" Zack said to the Dark Rangers.

"When Zedd is through with you he'll destroy you too," Jason added.

"No one's ever given us a chance like Lord Zedd has. He's promised us his loyalty." Black Dark Ranger said.

"Listen to us." Billy pleaded with the Dark Rangers. "The only person Lord Zedd is loyal to is himself."

"Silence," Zedd ordered irritated with the little debate. "Enough of your bleating. I have other matters to attend to. Such as, watching the destruction of the Green Rangers."

The mention of Tommy got Kimberly's attention.

"What have you done to him?" she demanded to know. "Where is he?"

"He's somewhere in the other world," Zedd informed triumphantly. "He is powerless now and of no concern to me. Just like the five of you are now. What you are about to see is my Dark Rangers taken their rightful places, then they shall begin the destruction of the world."

He laughed once more and chills ran down the five Power Ranger's spines.

END OF CH. 20


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty-One

Tommy was still hiding behind the rock. He could hear Turbanshell continuously call him a coward and it was starting to get to him. Tommy Oliver was many things, good, a hero, forgetful, but not a coward. He would face Goldar by himself, heck he would even fight Lord Zedd without his friends. How dare this monster call him a coward?

Angry, Tommy jumped out of hiding and attacks the monster.

"I'm no coward, worm-face," Tommy called out. "You want me? Come and get me."

Turbanshell attacked the Green Ranger. It was a fierce fighter and gave Tommy a rough time. Tommy was having so much difficulty with the monster that he had to run again. So, he ran, after being thrown by Turbanshell, and hid in a nearby ditch.

The monster wasn't very bright. He didn't see where the Green Ranger had gone. He couldn't even find the teen.

Tommy was frightened. He knew there was a possibility that he would not survive. He wouldn't see his friends again. He wouldn't see his parents again. He would never see Kimberly again. It was almost enough to make him cry. Especially, since going up against the monster one on one, Tommy could tell that the monster was tough and without his powers, the Green Ranger didn't think he would be able to defeat the monster or even survive long enough to be rescued.

Tommy was an excellent fighter. He had spent most of his life practicing and studying martial arts. But even he knew he couldn't fight Turbanshell on his own. Heck, he didn't think he could take Goldar on his own at the moment. Maybe he would have stood a chance if he was at his full normal strength, but with his powers being drained from his body, it left him feeling weaker than he's ever been. He felt weaker than he did when he lost his powers the first time. He even felt weaker than he was before he was a Power Ranger.

Releasing a silent sigh, Tommy didn't know what he was going to do. All he could do was hide or fight...

Fighting sounded better than lying on the ground, waiting for the monster to find him and destroy him. So, when the monster began to walk past him, Tommy grabbed its leg and pulled it down and waited for the monster's reaction.

END OF CH. 21


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty-Two

The five Power Rangers were still in Lord Zedd's Cave other world. They were all scared. Especially, Kimberly, who stared at their enemy, frightened of what they were going to do to the now helpless Rangers.

"Look at you pathetic Rangers?" Goldar teased and the Pink Ranger cringed.

The golden armored monkey turned to his master.

"Please, master can I crush them now?" he pleaded.

"Absolutely not," Zedd denied..

"Oh, please, do not deny me that pleasure, oh Great One," Goldar begged again.

"Quiet, you fool," Lord Zedd ordered. "They have foiled enough of my plans. I'm sending them back to earth, where without their precious powers they will be force to stand helplessly by as Turbanshell destroys their city. Yes, a fitting punishment. You will suffer the agony knowing you can do nothing to save Angel Grove."

He laughed menacingly at his own plan.

"Yes," he said before sending the Power Rangers back to Earth.

They were transported to Angel Grove Park. A slight sense of relief ran through them as they took in the surroundings.

It was Jason who tried his communicator first. They needed to contact the Command Center and find a way to regain their powers and quickly.

"Zordon?" Jason called into the device. "Zordon, it's Jason, come in."\

"The frequency's still jammed, but I be able to figure out away to break through the energy field back at my lab." Billy said coming up with a possible solution.

"It's our only chance," Zack agreed. "If Zedd is sending Turbanshell to mess up Angel Grove, we don't have much time."

Kimberly bit her lip. Her friends, as noble as they were, were forgetting something else important. Tommy. They had no clue where the Green Ranger was or whether he still had his powers or even if he was still alive.

"Yeah, and we still have to find Tommy," she said.

The Rangers rushed off to Billy's house.

END OF CH. 22


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty-Three

Back in the otherworld, Turbanshell was furious. He wanted the Green Ranger destroyed. He was through playing games. He was about to attack blindly, when Goldar suddenly appeared in the wheat field.

"Stand aside underling. I shall finish this." the giant monkey ordered the monster.

Turbanshell argued with him. He really was angry about Tommy hiding from him.

"Obey, my order worm," Goldar demanded. "Lest I'll feed you to the birds. Our master has other plans for you. Go."

Turbanshell, knowing the Goldar was his superior and left.

Pleased that the monster was now gone, Goldar faced Tommy.

"Greetings, Green Ranger or should I just say call you Tommy?" He laughed. "How does it feel to be stripped of your powers forever?"

Goldar laughed.

"Are you green with envy?' he said with another laugh. "And your humiliation is far from over you."

Goldar paused as a device appeared in his hand.

"Will soon pledge your allegiance to me," he finished.

"No way, Goldar," Tommy said. "No way."

He didn't want to give Goldar the satisfaction of a victory, but he also knew that his will power was waning. The months of fearing of losing his powers made the Green Ranger doubt himself.

"We shall soon see," Goldar said as he pointed the device out and orange flames shot out. "Behold."

Images of Tommy's previous battles as the Green Ranger.

"Do you recognize yourself, Tommy?" Goldar taunted. "Do you see what a gallant hero you used to be, Green Ranger? Always willing to sacrifice weren't you? Always ready? Always there…"

Tommy fell to his knees in awe. He was a great hero. Noble and brave. He would do anything for his friends.

"…when the others needed you. You must've saved your friends a hundred times and think of all of Rita's monsters you destroyed. You and your powerful Dragonzord." Goldar finished with a laugh.

The images and Goldar's words were starting to affect Tommy, but not in the way Goldar had hoped. Tommy's confidence in himself was being restored. He saw himself fight Rita's and Zedd's monsters. He saw himself fighting the putties on his own, before and during his time as the Green Ranger. Most importantly, Tommy saw himself helping his friends, being there for them when they needed him the most. Tommy saw himself as a courageous fighter and a great friend.

"Witness the greatness you once were, Tommy, because it's all over now." Goldar laughed.

END OF CH. 23


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty-Four

Kimberly sat on Billy's couch, watching the news. She didn't want to be cooped up in the garage while Billy searched for a way to break through the shields that blocked the Command Center from them. She wanted some fresh air and alone time. She wanted room to think.

She sighed. She was really worried about Tommy. They didn't know if he was alive or dead and there was no way of them finding out. She only wanted to see him safe.

"Thinking about Tommy?" Jason asked as he sat beside the Pink Ranger.

"Yeah," she answered honestly. "Jason, what if he's hurt? What if he's dead?"

"Hey," the Red Ranger said wrapping his arm around her. "Tommy's a tough guy. I'm sure he's okay."

"But," Kim said rubbing the tears from her eyes and leaning against her friend.

"And don't think the worse," Jason said. "That's an order. Once Billy solves our morphing problem, we'll defeat Turbanshell and get Tommy back."

"What if we're too late?" Kimberly whimpered.

"We won't be," Jason said as a promise to her and himself. "Now, come on. Try your tears and let's go join the others."

When Jason and Kimberly met up with the other Rangers, they wondered if they had too seen the news program.

"Have you guys seen the news?" Kimberly asked.

No one said a world as they continued to watch the news. They saw the destruction Lord Zedd's creations were causing on Angel Grove.

"Man, we gotta get our powers back," Zack said without taking his eyes off the screen.

"Before it's too late," Jason said.

Kimberly turned to look at the Red Ranger. He just assured her that they would be able to stop Zedd. She wondered how he could go back on his word now. Then she looked at the TV screen again. Turbanshell was tearing the city apart. Angel Grove could be destroyed by the time they could stop the monster.

Then there were the Lord Zedd's evil Rangers. They could be anywhere right now. They could be anywhere in the world, destroying some other city that Angel Grove is not aware of because of the monster.

As far as the Rangers knew, the monster could only be a distraction to Lord Zedd's true plan. The monster could be there to weaken them for the Dark Rangers.

Now that Tommy's out of the way, their team was weakened and Lord Zedd probably wanted to take down the rest of them. It wouldn't be a surprise. More than likely, Lord Zedd was going to separate another Ranger from the team and take their powers and repeat the action until there were no more Power Rangers and he was free to take over Earth.

Kimberly bit her lip. Billy had to find away for them to morph again so they could save the world and Tommy.

END OF CH. 24


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty-Five

Back in the otherworld, Tommy and Goldar were still alone in the wheat field.

"Before I send you spinning into space with this time device, I wanna here you say I am you superior," Goldar said happily. "Now, say it."

Tommy held his breath. He wasn't sure if he could get out of this situation. He knew he could fight Goldar even on his worse day.

He licked his lips.

There had to be away. After all, he was the Ranger who could overcome all odds. Heck, he wasn't even supposed to be a Power Ranger right now. And here he was in a Ranger situation.

He took a deep breath. Before becoming the Green Ranger, Tommy was always a positive thinker. He was the one who held so much hope. Recently, he had been let down too many times and each time he lost hope. He wanted to be a Power Ranger, he wanted to help save the world. He didn't know how to do that without being a Ranger.

Tommy released a heavy sigh, he had to think positive right now. Negativity never got him anywhere. He had to defeat Goldar and get out of this dimension. He had to live.

"Goldar," Tommy said then paused.

"Say it," Goldar ordered, truly believing he won.

"You are…"

"Yes, go on," Goldar pushed.

"Outta your mind" Tommy finished before attacking the gold armored alien.

"I shall destroy you for that," Goldar snarled.

The two fought fiercely. Now that Tommy no longer had his Green Ranger Powers, they were nearly equally matched.

"I've wasted too much time on the likes of you," Goldar said. The monkey was always overly confident and that always annoyed Tommy. "Now, I shall finish you, Green Ranger, once and for all."

Sick of hearing Goldar gloat, Tommy kicked the device from the alien's hand and grabbed it before he knocked Goldar down.

"I almost gave up on myself Goldar," Tommy said. "But your little picture show reminded me of how much good I've done. Not only as the Green Ranger, but as me, plain old Tommy."

Goldar got to his feet, preparing to attack the teen once more. Seeing this the now former Green Ranger attacked him with a series of kicks, knocking him back.

"Give me that device," he ordered

"You want it? Come on," Tommy taunted. "Come and get it. Here."

The teen pointed the device at Goldar, it automatically activates and Goldar was exiled from the dimension by its energy.

"Yes, Goldar's gone, but how the heck am I gonna get out of here?" Tommy said aloud. "Wait a minute, this things some kind of time device. Maybe I can contact myself in the past."

Fiddling with the device, he activates it once more and white lightning appears in front of him.

"Whoa, huh?" He said a little confused as he sees his ghost self once more.

"It's a time warp," Ghost Tommy explained. "I got… Message."

He reached out and handed Tommy his communicator then disappeared.

"Yes, I'm home free," Tommy said triumphantly.

He activated his communicator and teleported back to Angel Grove.

END OF CH. 25


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

Back at Billy's Lab, the Rangers were losing their patience. Zack was used to more action than waiting and was bored. Trini, who was more patient, was extremely worried. Jason, being the leader and feeling as if everything was on his shoulders, was becoming impatient and was extremely worried. Kimberly could only think of Tommy and wonder if he was ok. She just wanted Billy to find something to help them to help the Green Ranger. Billy was focused on his task. He had no time to worry as he typed on his computer.

" Hey," Billy called out. "I've got something."

The other Rangers circled around him. They all gazed at the Blue Ranger's computer screen.

"The computer's broken into the force field," he explained. "We should be able to get a visual on the screen."

Before anyone could say anything Tommy appeared behind the group gaining Kimberly's attention. She turned and so did everyone else. They were all excited to see the Green Ranger.

"Tommy," the Pink Ranger said happily hugging the teen.

Tommy returns the brief hug. He was happy with the brief display of affection from the girl.

"Oh man, am I glad to see you guys," he said. "I've got a lot to fill you in on."

"Same here, man," Zack said with audible relief.

Before the Green Ranger could explain what had happened to him, their communicators go off and Alpha 5's voice was heard.

"Power rangers, I'm afraid there's no time to lose."

"Rangers," Zordon's voice boomed. "Zedd's green crystal must be shattered to return things to normal. And only a non power Ranger may enter Zedd's dimension undetected."

"And that's me." Tommy said knowing that his powers were the only ones low enough to get into Lord Zedd's other dimension.

"No man," Jason protested. "It's too dangerous."

" Look, I have a personal score to settle," Tommy said with determination. "I'm ready."

"Alpha will teleport you now, Tommy," Zordon said choosing not to argue with the Green Ranger."

"Here goes," Alpha said following the order and teleporting Tommy to Zedd's other dimension.

END OF CH. 26


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

In Lord Zedd's other world near the cave entrance, the master villain was preparing his evil Power Rangers to go into battle. It never occurred to them that by ridding Tommy of his powers would come back to bite them as the former Green Ranger teleported in.

" Dark Rangers, your zords are ready." Zedd announced as Tommy went unnoticed. "Now your service and allegiance to lord Zedd begins."

Tommy was able to sneak down and grabbed the crystal that was preventing the good Rangers from using their power. Unfortunately for Lord Zedd and Goldar, they did not turn in time to stop the teen.

"Tommy," Zedd exclaimed shocked to see the powerless boy. "No it's impossible."

"'Fraid not Zedd. Game's over," Tommy gloated as h smashed the crystal. (smashes the crystal

"No," Zedd protested watching his plan literally fall into little bitty pieces.

The Dark Rangers were instantly morphed back into the bullies they once were.

"No, not my dark rangers," Lord Zedd said in defeat.

He watched as the five teenagers were teleported back to Angel Grove.

"This can't be happening to me," Zedd whined. "Not again."

"And you've lost. You should know by now you don't mess around with the power ranges," Tommy said triumphantly before teleported back to the Billy's Garage.

"Our Morphers," Trini said excited as their powers were returned.

"Tommy, you did it," Kimberly said proudly.

"Yeah," Tommy said. "After touching that crystal, man, I feel like I can handle one more fight."

"Alright, then, Let's do it," Jason said. "It's morphin time."

The six teens morph and teleport to fight Turbanshell one last time. They summon their zords and form the Thunder Megazord and defeat the monster. Once again peace is brought to Angel Grove.

END OF CH. 27


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

It was done, Tommy was done. The battle with Turbanshell was his last battle as a Power Ranger and he did not regret any of it. He was proud to be a Power Ranger, to save the world, to have friends that would remain for the rest of his life. He was a better person for his experiences.

At the Youth Center, Billy and Trini have their own table. While Kim, Zack, Jason, and Tommy sat at the table next to them.

"Zordon said the Dark Rangers were returned home with absolutely no memories of what happened," Trini informed them.

"That's cool," Jason said.

The said bullies entered the Youth Center and order some drinks from Ernie.

"There they are." the Black Ranger said drawing the other's attention to the group.

"You know what?" Kim said. "Maybe, what they need are some friends."

"Yeah," Jason agreed. "Come on."

They walk over to the bullies and when the bully in red went to pay for the drinks, Jason stepped in to stop him.

"I got this one," he said reaching for his wallet.

"Thanks man," said the other teen in red.

"No problem" Jason said as he paid for the order. "What do you say we start over?"

He held out his hand for the boy to shake.

"Ok, whatever" the former Red Dark Ranger said and took Jason's hand.

The Power Rangers spent most of the after getting to know the former bullies.

Later that day, at the Command Center, Zordon was praising the Rangers.

"Once again, you've done great work, Rangers," he said. "Congratulations."

"So, I take it the Command Center is back to normal?" Trini asked.

" Yes, Trini," Zordon confirmed. "The force field disincarnated as soon as Tommy destroyed Zedd's crystal.

"You saved us," Alpha said to Tommy.

" Yeah, man, you saved us too," Zack said. "Thanks."

"You fought Turbanshell, Goldar, and even went into lord Zedd's chamber without even having your powers," Kimberly listed his amazing accomplishments.

"You're a true hero, Tommy," Billy praised.

"Thanks, guys," Tommy said. "You know there was a moment back there I almost gave up, but then I realized it's not just the costume and the power that gives me strength, but it's what I am inside that really empowers me.

" You'll always be one of us, Tommy," Jason comforted the former Green Ranger.

"Yeah," the Yellow Ranger agreed.

"Man," Tommy sighed. "I'll miss you guys when we're out on school break. But I'll hold you all close to me heart."

END OF CH. 28


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

A day passed and Tommy and Kim stood on the Pink Ranger's front porch after their date.

"Do you really have to go?" Kim asked.

"Yeah," Tommy sighed. "My parents noticed how down I have been lately and they think it would be good for me to get away for a while. They wouldn't take no for an answer.."

Kim looked down at her feet, fighting back her tears.

"I'm going to miss you," she said.

"it's only for a couple of weeks," Tommy said hugging her.

Kim buried her head into his chest.

"I know," she pouted.

Tommy kissed the top of her head and pulled her closer.

They remained that way, in silence, for awhile. Finally, Kim looked up at the former Green Ranger. Her big brown eyes still watery.

Tommy smiled down at her before leaning down to kiss her sweetly on the lips.

"I have to go," he said after the kiss. "My parents will worry."

Kim nodded.

The kissed one more time before parting ways.

Kim leaned against her porch railing and watched Tommy walk away.

She was worried about their relationship. Could they survive being in two separate worlds? They couldn't before. Could they do so now that Tommy seemed was more at peace about losing his powers? Tommy seemed to think so. She could only ho so.

Tears began to streak down her lovely face. She wiped them away.

She wanted more. She wanted Tommy to be like he was after he first became the Green Ranger. She wanted him to be more confident in himself.

Tommy walked home silently. He felt different than the last time he went home after losing his powers. This time he felt a little more whole. Sure, he wasn't a Power Ranger any more but he still had his friends and a beautiful girlfriend. All in a ll his life could be much worse. He could have died.

He was sure that if he had not warned himself, he would no longer be on this Earth. Kimberly would have fallen to pieces, Jason would have felt guilty, the others would have been devastated. How would they explain his loss to his parents? They would have had to explain everything.

Yes, Tommy knew his life was better off the way it had turned out. He accepted the loss of his powers in favor of his life.

He would forever be grateful for his experiences as the Green Power Ranger. He would not change them for the world. An old chapter had closed in Tommy's life.

He had no idea that when he returned to Angel Grove in a couple off weeks a new chapter would open,

END OF A GREEN FAREWELL

AN: I WON'T BE STARTING "GREEN IS BACK" FOR A WHILE. I HAVE OTHER PROJECTS I WOULD LIKE TO GET DONE.


End file.
